captainhookandcruelladevillefandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Crew from Peter Pan
The pirates are first seen in the movie on their pirate ship in Neverland, singing the song A Pirate's Life For Me. Although they served under Captain Hook, it is implied that they hate him, because they spent their time in the aforementioned song throwing swords at a crude picture labeled "Captain" that was drawn on the cabin door. When Mr. Smee, the first mate, comes out of the cabin, he wishes the Crew a Good Morning, but the Crew grab him by the shirt and tell him that there's nothing good about the morning because they're stuck on the island of Neverland and not pirating. Wishing to give up the quest for Peter Pan, they give Smee the orders to tell their Captain about their plan to put into sea again. Later, on when Peter Pan, Wendy, John and Michael return to Neverland, one of the pirates spots them and Hook orders the crew to shoot the cannons at Peter Pan and the children. The pirates try to shoot at Peter and the children. Luckily, Peter and the children manage to escape. Later on, after Hook has an encounter with Peter Pan he manages to capture Pan's fairy friend Tinkerbell and tricks her into telling where Peter's hideout is which is Hangman's Tree and then he locks her up in a lantern and takes the Pirate Crew with him to Hangman's Tree with a bomb rapped as a present for Peter from Wendy. When Hook, Smee. and the Pirates arrive at Hangman's Tree they hear Wendy singing the song about mothers. Here, the crew members, among them Smee, are shown to be visibly sad, implying that they lost their mothers at an early age and it was this that drove them to become pirates. When Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys come out of the Tree to return home to London, they are captured by the Pirate Crew who takes them back to the ship while Hook and Smee stay behind to put the bomb inside for Peter. On the ship, they sing about join to be the pirate crews or walk the plank, then Wendy told Captian Hook that they never join them. The Crew took Wendy to the plank and the boys tied up and Wendy walk to the end of the plank and fell down to the sea. Hook listen to hear the splash but, it didn't splash, the pirates look down the sea that didin't splash. Peter save Wendy just in time before get splash. Hook still mad at his men scared cause the ship's bewitched, then Hook throw one of his men to the sea. Hook heard Peter is still alive, then Peter and Hook starts the sword fight. Peter relased John, Micheal and the Lost Boys to join the battle. Hook order his henchmen to get the boys. John told the Lost Boys to hold thier fire the crew with their weapons, but the Pirates are ready to climb to the pirate net to battle the boys. Tinker Bell get Peter to told him the boys are in trouble. Peter fly to the net use his dragger to cut the rope and the Crew fell down to the row boat where Mr. Smee in it and headed to the sea. Smee and the Pirates crew were rowing the boat away from Never Land till Captain Hook was swimming away by his nemesis the Crocodile. Category:Peter Pan Characters